The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant botanically known as Dracaena Vand. Ex. L fragrans (group Compacta) and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Kanzixe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was selected by the inventor, Ruud A. M. Scheffers, in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands, in September of 1994. The new cultivar was obtained as a mutation of Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Compacta) xe2x80x98Compacta Variegataxe2x80x99 (unpatented). This new variety was a natural mutation, discovered as a sport in a cultivated area.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands, in November of 1994. Subsequent asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kanzixe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Longer leaves which are elliptic in shape with a distinctive point;
2. Elongated and less compact plant growth; and
3. Dark-green margin (RHS 135A) which is approximately 0.5 cm wide at center of leaf; center area which is dark-green (RHS 139A) to grey-green(RHS 191B) and 1.5-2.5 cm wide in center of leaf; between margin and center is a white (RHS 155C) strip which is approximately 0.3 cm wide at center of the leaf.
xe2x80x98Kanzixe2x80x99 is grown in a commercial greenhouse in temperatures of 20-21 degrees Celsius day and night. As with most Dracaena varieties, xe2x80x98Kanzixe2x80x99 does not withstand direct sunlight so sun shields are used against bright sunlight. No artificial lighting or photoperiodic treatment is conducted. Highest temperature resistance is at least 40xc2x0 Celsius and lowest is 5xc2x0 Celsius. Compound fertilizer is added to the soil.
xe2x80x98Kanzixe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and values describe plants grown in The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in horticultural practice.
In comparison with the well-known Dracaena cultivar xe2x80x98Compacta Variegataxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Kanzixe2x80x99 has 5-10% longer leaves which are darker green, grey/yellow-green in color. The center color of the leaves of xe2x80x98Compacta Variegataxe2x80x99 is grey, whereas the center color of the leaves of xe2x80x98Kanzixe2x80x99 is grey-yellow. The leaves of xe2x80x98Kanzixe2x80x99 grow more upright than those of xe2x80x98Compacta Variegataxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Kanzixe2x80x99 grows more elongated than xe2x80x98Compacta Variegataxe2x80x99.